Hunted
by Dede42
Summary: Gordon Walker returns to get revenge on the Winchesters and take out the special children after he learns about the impending war from a demon; meanwhile, Liz discovers that a case from her past is placing the children of a town under sleeping spells and it's up to her to stop it. Will the Winchesters and the BAU be able to stop Gordon and save the children, or will they all die?
1. Chapter 1: AN OLD FOE RETURNS

Supernatural: Hunted

A/N: Hi there, folks! Now I would normally post this tomorrow, but I'll be out of town, and so I'm posting this tonight instead. So you know, this takes place after the season 2 _Criminal Minds_ episode called _"Profiler, Profiled"_, and so the Winchesters are going to meet Emily Prentiss for the first time.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: AN OLD FOE RETURNS**

"_Let not an evil speaker be established in the earth: evil shall hunt the violent man to overthrow __him__."_

_Psalms 140: 11_

"Argh! Stop it! Stop it!" cried a bloodied young woman who was tied to a chair that was located in the middle of a Devil's trap, which was an obvious sign that she was a demon.

Gordon Walker, who was dipping a knife into a container of holy water, ignored the pleads of the demon as he prepared to do some more torturing; after getting freed, he'd been trying to track down the vampire nest led by Lenore, but all of his leads had dried up, and it turned out that Ellen had sent word out to the hunter community about what'd happen. Now he was somewhere in Louisiana, interrogating low-level demons instead.

'_I'll teach the Winchesters a lesson the next time I see them,'_ Gordon silently vowed as he turned to torture the demon a bit more; it annoyed him that the majority of the hunters he normally worked with were now against him and wouldn't give him _any_ leads on the whereabouts of the Winchesters, especially since they were taking offense to him killing vampires that were no longer hunting humans.

"Have anything useful to tell me?" Gordon asked the demon as he traced the knife over her skin, which started burning the moment that the holy water touched it. "Like, say, something about the Winchesters?"

The demon just hissed at him and then yelped when he stabbed her in the leg, not caring if he harmed the real person that the demon was possessing.

"Fine." Tossing the knife aside, Gordon picked up an old book, flipped it open, and began chanting in Latin, starting the exorcism.

"Wait! Wait!" the demon screamed as an unseen wind started up and she twisted about in pain. "I'll tell you whatever you want! Just stop, _please_!"

Gordon smiled as he stopped chanting and leaned forward slightly. "Okay, sweetie, start talking."

Gasping, the demon told him about the coming war, which involved special children, who would be the soldiers to fight against the rest of humanity. "And as for the Winchesters…Sam is one of the special children."

'_Thought so.'_ Gordon smirked. "Thank you, dear." And he resumed chanting, ignoring the pleading of the demon for him to stop, and continued chanting until the demon was finally forced out and back into hell; he checked the pulse of the girl that'd been possessed, but found nothing, she was dead.

"Oh well, I've got bigger fish to fry anyways."

Packing up his gear, Gordon headed out to search for the _special children_, and hoped that he would cross paths with the Winchesters, and eliminate the threat that was Sam Winchester.

* * *

In a psychiatrist office, Dr. George Waxler, M.D., according to the business card on the table, was sitting across from his patient, Scott Carey, who looked like he hadn't had a decent night sleep in months; a tape recorder sat on the table between them.

"Don't be afraid, Scott," Dr. Waxler said reassuringly. "You can tell me anything, you know that. Whatever you say won't leave this room."

Scott sighed; it was obvious he didn't want to be there. "It started a little over a year ago," he reluctantly explained. "Migraines at first. Then I found I could do…stuff."

"What do you mean, "do stuff"?" Dr. Waxler asked.

Scott swallowed before he answered. "I have this ability. When I touch something, I can electrocute it if I want."

Dr. Waxler raised his eyebrows and wrote down a few quick notes. "How do you know?"

"I did it to the neighbor's cat," Scott responded. "Its insides fried up like a hamburger."

Dr. Waxler frowned and took a note, his face passive.

Scott frowned at him. "You don't believe me."

"I believe that you believe it," Dr. Waxler told him honestly.

Scott didn't look convinced, and so he leaned forward, extending his hand. "Then here. Wanna shake on it?" he offered.

Dr. Waxler stared at his hand for a moment, and then looked directly at him. "Why would you want to kill the neighbor's cat?"

Scott lowered his hand and slumped back in the couch, upset. "I don't," he complained. "He wants me to, and he doesn't want me to stop there."

"Who?" Dr. Waxler inquired.

"The yellow-eyed man," Scott answered, shivering slightly. "He comes to me in my dreams. Tells me to do things, awful things. But I tell him no, no, I don't want to!"

Dr. Waxler nodded and wrote down a few more notes. "What else does the yellow-eyed man tell you?"

Scott looked away, scared. "He…he has plans for me."

Dr. Waxler raised his eyebrows again. "What kind of plans?" but Scott didn't want to say since what he knew terrified him.

* * *

Scott was walking alone under a dark and creepy train track, when he heard something.

"Hello?"

As he got to his car, he saw a dark figure reflected in the window. Panicking, Scott turned slowly and saw that it's a man holding a knife; the man stabbed Scott twice, killing him, and blood flowed from his mouth.

* * *

Sam bent double and would've collapsed onto the ground if both Dean and Liz hadn't caught him; he gasped as the vision faded and swallowed several times. "Oh God…"

"What'd you see?" Dean asked as he and Liz helped their little brother over to the car and got him to sit in the front seat. "Sam?"

"I – I saw Scott Carey," Sam told them, recalling the vision. "He – he's been dreamin' about Azazel, and he can electrocute anything with just the touch of his hand. And – and then I saw someone kill him."

"Whose gonna kill him?" Liz asked, exchanging a worried look with Dean; they knew that Azazel had demons looking after all of the special children for the time being, and that they wouldn't protect the special children if they were killed by a human.

"I don't know," Sam admitted, frustrated. "It was too dark…but Scott's in trouble and we need to help him before my vision comes true."

"Okay, let's get goin'," Dean suggested as he headed for the driver's side and Liz go into the backseat while Sam buckled himself in. "We're wastin' time just standing around, chattin'." And drove off in a cloud of dust, determined to find Scott before he was murdered.

But little did the Winchesters know, Sam wasn't the only one dreaming about Scott's death, and they would be meeting that person sooner rather than later.

* * *

Peoria, Illinois…

A petite woman with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes was lying in her bed with her boyfriend, Brady, when she woke up with a gasp, having just had the same vision as Sam.

"Hey, honey?" Brady asked groggily.

Ava stared up at the ceiling, breathing hard. "Oh."

"You okay?" Brady asked, not really awake.

"No, I just had another nightmare," Ava told him, partly lying. "It's fine, it's nothing. Just go back to sleep."

Brady frowned. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Ava promised and she laid down again, still panting, while Brady also went back to sleep, wrapping an arm around her waist._ 'What's going on? _Why_ am I having these dreams?'_

* * *

Lafayette, Indiana…

"Well, here we are," Dean announced as they pulled into the city. "Lafayette, Indiana."

Sam just nodded, not really paying attention; after that last vision, he was worried that Scott would already be dead, which meant they drove all this way for nothing. "Great."

"Sam," Liz said, leaning forward. "We're gonna find Scott and we'll make sure that your vision doesn't come true."

Sam smiled slightly, which was better than nothing. "So where are we gonna stay while we're here?"

"The Blue Rose Motel."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different part of the city, a middle-aged woman walked into the kitchen, where her stepdaughter, Mary-Sue, was sitting at the kitchen table, texting away on her cell-phone.

The woman tsked and went about watering a vase of unusual white flowers before turning back to the table. "Mary-Sue, where's your brother?"

Mary-Sue didn't even look at her. "Probably in his bedroom, Debbie."

Debbie sighed. "It wouldn't kill you to call me mom, you know, sweetie."

Mary-Sue scoffed. "Sure, like I'm really gonna do something like that, Debbie."

"Mary-Sue, could you please go upstairs and get Jared down here?" Debbie requested as politely as possible.

"Why should I? The brat isn't my responsibility," Mary-Sue retorted, not taking her eyes off her phone, and then protested when Debbie took it away. "Hey!"

"Mary-Sue Clarke," she lectured. "Jared is your brother, even if it's just by way of marriage, and as his big sister, he _is_ your responsibility. Now you'll get your phone back, but first, get your brother down here please so that he can have breakfast before I take him to soccer practice."

"_Fine_." Mary-Sue stomped out of the kitchen and went upstairs; she went to one of the white doors, which had a nameplate on the front: Jared's room. Keep out! and knocked on it. "Jared! Hey Jared, get up and out of there. Debbie wants you downstairs pronto."

When she didn't get a response, Mary-Sue sighed, opened the door, and went into the action figure cluttered bedroom; a ten-year-old boy was lying in his bed, which had a Superman bedcover on it, and sighed again when she found that he was still asleep.

"Little brat," she muttered, making her way over to the bed, leaned over, and shook her stepbrother's shoulder. "Come on, Jared, wake up. Jared?" she frowned when he didn't respond. "Jared? Can you hear me? Jared?"

Worried now, Mary-Sue checked his pulse, which was strong and healthy, and tried waking him again. "Jared? Are you sick, kid? _Please_ wake up. Jared? Jared!" terrified, she ran back to the hallway and began shouting. "Mom! Dad! Get up here! Something's wrong with Jared!"

* * *

At the Blue Rose motel, Dean and Sam were already in the room they'd rented, with the younger Winchester working on his laptop when Liz, who'd gotten some of the local newspapers, entered and promptly sneezed several times, surprising her brothers.

"You okay, Liz?"

"I-" Liz sneezed again and looked around the room urgently. "I – I _think_ there's something in this room that-" and she sneezed again.

Reacting quickly, Sam got Liz some tissues while Dean searched the room, checking everywhere until he finally noticed a vase containing some unusual white flowers; sniffing the flowers, he felt slightly dizzy and decided that this was the source of Liz's sneezing fits.

Grabbing the vase, Dean hurried out of the room and went to the main office, where the owner was directing a couple to the local museum.

"Excuse me," he said once the couple was gone, "but my sister is having an allergic reaction to these flowers that were in our room." And he set the vase on the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said the owner as she took the vase and set it on the desk behind her. "I'll be sure to let the staff know not to put anymore flowers in your room while you're in town."

"Thanks." Dean turned to go, but then stopped and turned back. "Just curious, but what sort of flowers are those?"

"They're _Nymphaea lotus_," the owner answered. "They're also called Tiger Lotus, White Lotus, or even the Egyptian White Water-Lily; a new flower store in town has been selling them like crazy for the past five weeks."

"Thanks again." And Dean hurried back to the room, having realized that he'd seen that type of flower before and had smelled that scent once before, too._ 'If this means what I think it means, then Liz isn't going to be a happy camper.'_

* * *

When Dean returned to the motel room, he found both Liz and Sam at the table, going over the local newspaper and already had their dad's journal lying open on the table, and there were already several articles on Sam's laptop.

"I guess you recognized those flowers, Liz."

Liz nodded as she blew her nose. "Yeah, and I'm stating here and now, Dean, that you're _not_ interfering in this particular hunt, got it?"

Dean nodded sheepish while Sam looked between them, confused. "Uh…it's a long story, Sammy."

Sam raised his eyebrows, skeptical. "The last time you both acted like this, it involved that shtriga creature," he pointed out. "Is this something similar?"

"Sort of," Liz admitted and glanced at Dean for a moment, "only it's not a shtriga this time, and it was my first solo hunt." She then tapped one of the articles and Sam read it aloud:

"'Children falling asleep and not waking up. In the past five weeks, two adults, three teens, and five children have all fallen into a deep sleep and all attempts to wake them up have failed; the doctors don't believe it to be any known sleeping sickness since the patients are remaining healthy and the hospital is feeding them all by tubes and IVs'. What's doin' this?"

"It's something from Greek mythology," Liz explained as she grabbed the journal and showed them the entry in it. "In this case, it involves the fifty daughters of Selene, Greek goddess of the moon, and Endymion, a young shepherd; the fifty daughters were referred to as the Menae that presided over the fifty lunar months, according to the calendar of the Ancient Greeks."

Sam was thoughtful as he read the entry their father had written, and vaguely recalled it. "I vaguely remember this one, both you and Dean were sixteen at the time right?" and his siblings nodded. "Which means I was twelve…I seem to recall three women wearing white dresses and they were barefooted."

Liz was both impressed and sad that Sam could remember anything about that hunt. "Those three women were part of the Menae."

"Were?"

Liz sighed. "I best start at the beginning. This all started in Athens, Ohio…"

* * *

_`"'Dean and I were sixteen years old and you were twelve at the time; it was shortly after my and Dean's birthday, which was when dad gave me mom's ring for safekeeping, and we were in a small motel, and dad was preparing me for my first ever solo hunt.'_

_`"'John was sitting at the table with sixteen-year-old Liz, going over papers and maps needed for the hunt; sixteen-year-old Dean was sitting on the floor with twelve-year-old Sam, playing Uno.'_

_`"'Let's go over this one more time, Liz," John said, tapping a photo of an ancient carving. "What're you huntin'?'_

_`"'Three of the Menae," Liz answered, concentrating on retaining all of the information she needed. "Also known as the fifty daughters of Selene and Endymion.'_

_`"'Good," said John. "Now where is the most likely place they'd be using as a lair?'_

_`"'Most likely in a underground area that will be connected to the basement under the new flower shop," Liz responded, tracing the area on a map, "which is the only place selling the Tiger Lotus, rumored to be the very flower mentioned in Homer's Odyssey.'_

_`"'Good, now how do you stop one of the Menae?" John asked, impressed by how well his daughter was doing.'_

_`"'The only weak point on a Menae is the moonstone pendent they wear around their neck," Liz answered, "and the best way to destroy it is by using a spear that has a solid bronze tip." And she patted the wooden spear leaning against the table next to her. "Once the stone is destroyed, the Menae will be forced out of its' host body and will flee through another moonstone located somewhere in the lair, unless it's also destroyed, then the Menae will fade away into nothing.'_

_`"'Perfect," John told her, pleased. "Ready to go?'_

_`"'Ready," Liz responded as she stood, grabbing both the spear and her bag, which she swung over her shoulder.'_

_`"'John grabbed his own gear and turned to Dean, who was watching them while Sam shuffled the cards for a new game. "Dean, Liz and I are going out to hunt, and I need you to stay here with Sam. Don't stay up too late.'_

_`"'Dean frowned, not liking that he couldn't go on the hunt. "I don't see why I can't go along," he complained. "I mean, Sam's old enough to stay here on his own, and I should be there with you guys to help.'_

_`"'John shook his head. "Not this time, Dean. This is Liz's hunt, and she's the only one who can get close enough to these things and destroy them." Turning away from Dean's disappointed expression, he bent leaned over Sam and messed up his hair. "You listen to your brother, okay Sammy?'_

_`"'I will," Sam promised, looking up at them. "Come back safe, please.'_

_`"'We will, Sammy," Liz promised, and then both she and John headed out.'"`_

* * *

Liz sighed as the memories faded. "Dad and I had done extensive research and we knew that the power of the Menae wouldn't affect me as strongly as it would a man, which is why it was up to me," she explained. "It should've only taken a few hours, but _someone_ had to meddle." And she glared at Dean, who looked back at them both guiltily.

"I said I was sorry!"

"You almost got Sam killed, you jerk!"

"Shut up!" Sam ordered and they both stopped talking, frowning since he used the Jedi mind trick on them both. "Okay, let's all sit down and talk about this calmly." And Dean reluctantly joined them at the table. "Now, we still need to talk to Scott, but we also have this case to work on at the same time, and we'll need help in order to do both."

"What sort of help?" Dean asked.

Just then, Penelope Garcia's face appeared on the computer screen, grinning at them all.

_`"Hey, guys!"`_

"Hey, Penelope," Sam greeted, grinning at his siblings' confused expressions. "When Liz showed me the articles about what's happening to the kids, I emailed Garcia to let the others know in order to help as backup. Plus I also told her about my vision, too."

_`"I've told the gang, and Hotch, Morgan, and Emily are on their way there from Chicago,"`_ Penelope informed them._ `" Gideon, Reid, and JJ are needed back here, but they'll provide any advice that they can, too."`_

The Winchesters were surprised that the BAU team was so close. "What're they doing in Chicago?"

Penelope quickly told them about Morgan visiting his mom and sisters for his mom's birthday, being framed for a boy's death, and also the fact that their friend had been molested as a kid by a trusting member of the community, who was now in jail for both the murder and the harm he'd done to Morgan and many other boys.

"Yikes," Dean muttered. "Poor Morgan, that doesn't sound like fun."

_`"No, kidding,"`_ Penelope agreed._ `"I hope everything works out, guys. Talk to you later!"`_ and she signed off.

"Same here," Liz agreed. "The Menae only feed every hundred years or so, and this is my last chance to finish what I'd started all those years ago."

"That's something I don't get," said Sam, tapping the journal. "If the hunt failed, why did dad write about it in his journal?"

"It wasn't a _complete_ failure, Sam," Liz corrected him. "Despite Dean interfering, I managed to defeat two of the sisters, destroying both the moonstones they were wearing and the ones they would've used to escape; the third sister managed to escape, and the kids she was feeding on all died the moment she was outside the city limits. You see, Sam, their physical forms faded away hundreds years ago when Greece was conquered by the Romans and everyone stopped believing in the ancient gods of that era."

"So, _that's_ why they need a host body," Sam said, realization dawning on him. "What about the process of feeding on these kids?"

"Well, the pattern goes like this," Liz answered. "Every hundred years, three of the Menae go to a small town or city, set up a flower shop, and get rid of the competition by placing the owners of the other flower shops and their assistants under a sleep spell that can only be lifted if they lose their physical forms. The sisters then sell those flowers, mostly to families that have children between the ages of three and twelve, and it's those flowers that let off a scent that leaves everyone drowsy, so that at night, one of the sisters can enter the home, find the child they want, and place them under the same sleep spell without harming them; basically they sleep forever, or at least until their bodies shut down on their own after about ten years."

Sam was stunned. "So, how many kids do they feed on?"

"Each sister places the spell on thirty children each," Liz responded grimly. "So that basically means they feed on ninety children each time; they hide in their lair once they have the right amount of children, and slowly feed on their life force until it's completely gone. Once that happens, the Menae leave to rejoin the rest of their sisters, and aren't heard again until another hundred years have passed. Eleven years ago, I interrupted that process before they could complete it, and I managed to save sixty children, the two shop owners, and their assistants, but the other thirty died, and I'm not goin' to let that happen again."

"It won't," Dean promised. "This time you'll get the Menae and end this once and for all."

Liz smiled sadly. "Thanks, Dean, that means a lot."

* * *

Meanwhile, as the sun went down, a dark figure was crouching on the roof of a building directly across from the motel, and was watching the room that the Winchesters were in.

'_Well, well, well,'_ Gordon thought, smirking._ 'I come here to track down this Scott Carey kid and kill him, and now I just happen to find the Winchesters, too. Well, once I deal with Scott, I'll go after Sam next, and get some payback out of both Dean and Liz for last time.'_

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, Gordon and an new monster at the same time. R&amp;R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: DOUBLE THE TROUBLE

Supernatural: Hunted

A/N: I return! So, I was at a comic con event, which is why I posted a day earlier than I usual do last week, and I had a lot of fun at it. Also, if you're a guest and you don't like my writing, then don't bother posting a review since it's just a waste of time on your part.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: DOUBLE THE TROUBLE**

"_For my soul is full of troubles: and my life draweth nigh unto the grave__."_

_Psalms 88: 3_

It was past 10:00 pm in the city and nearly everyone was asleep in his or her beds, with the exception of the usual night owls who wanted to get stuff done, and the rebellious teens that like to sneak out after the parents go to bed.

* * *

At a two-story white house, owned by the Appleton family, all of the inhabitants were fast asleep, all except one; Paris Appleton, Coco to her friends because of her dark complexion, silently slid open the window to her bedroom, which she shared with her four-year-old sister, Candace, and carefully made her way out onto the rose trellis that was directly below it.

Making sure that the coast was clear, she pulled the window down so that there was an inch left for her to easily open it again when she got back; she then climbed down the trellis until she reached the ground, where she looked around again. Had she been paying closer attention, she would've seen a white figure hiding among the trees in her father's apple orchard.

Instead, Paris left the yard to go to a party with her friends, ignoring the new curfew that'd gone into affect when the first few kids had been affected.

Once the teenage girl was gone, the white figure moved toward the front row of trees in order to look at the house more clearly; she was tall with ivory white skin, long silver blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, bare-footed, and wore only a long white dress that went down to her ankles and a silver pendent with a beautiful off-white stone in the center.

'_It's time.'_ She looked toward one of the first floor windows, where in the moonlight she could see a vase containing some of the Tiger Lotus; smiling slightly, she began concentrating on the flowers while her pendent began glowing.

* * *

Inside the dining room of the house, the flowers began to glow a soft white color, which then flowed from them and throughout the house, like a fine mist, deepening the sleep of the inhabitants so that they would be unaware of anything until morning.

* * *

The woman then stepped out of the shadows of the trees and into the moonlight, where she raised her arms briefly and enjoyed the feeling of both the moonlight and a cool breeze on her skin; lowering her arms again, she looked up toward the slightly opened window as her pendent glowed bright, and she turned into a white orb of pure moonlight.

It flew up to the window, hovered a moment, and then eased itself through the small opening; once inside, she resumed her human form, and looked around: one half of the room was decorated in the usual teenage stuff, while the other half of the room represented what the four-year-old girl liked, which was mostly unicorns.

Still smiling, she walked silently through the mist that blanketed the entire room, over to the sleeping Candace, and sat down near the head of the bed; bending over slightly, she gently brushed some of the girl's black hair off her face before placing her hand over the girl's eyelids.

"Sleep," she commanded softly as her hand began glowing. "Sleep deeply and peacefully. A deep peaceful sleep filled with wonderful dreams, no pain, and no suffering. Sleep…" she smiled when the little girl sighed as the spell engulfed her, and she began the slow descent into an eternal sleep.

The woman sat there for several seconds, breathing deeply as Candace's life force slowly began flowing into her body; still smiling, she removed her hand and stood as the mist faded away, and she also left, once again turning into a white orb of pure moonlight, leaving no trace that she was ever there.

* * *

The next morning, the Winchesters were listening to the news and heard about the Appleton's youngest daughter falling into the same deep sleep and not waking up.

"Damn it!"

Dean and Sam both winced as Liz stormed around the room, cursing and ranting about what she was gonna do to the Menae once she'd found it; finally, Dean stood and grabbed his twin by her shoulders.

"Liz, calm _down_, we'll deal with this before anyone has to die," he promised.

Liz took several deep breaths and nodded. "All right, all right."

* * *

Meanwhile, a black SUV pulled up at the motel, parked next to the Impala, and Hotch, Morgan, and their newest team member, Emily Prentiss, got out; Morgan also pulled out a paper bag and a plastic carrier containing six containers of coffee form the local Starbucks. They'd stopped by the local police station to talk with the police chief, who was befuddled by what was happening, and believed their story that they were tracking down an unsub involved with a different ongoing case.

"You're both serious about demons being real?" Emily asked skeptically, following the two men; she was still relatively new to the team and was working on earning their trust, it was only after helping prove Morgan's innocent that they decided to tell her about the Winchesters, hunters, and the supernatural world, and yet she was still skeptical.

"Oh, believe me, Emily, demons and nearly everything else you've heard stories about, are true," Morgan confirmed as they went to room 112, and Hotch knocked on the door.

A few seconds passed and then door opened, revealing Dean, who grinned when he saw them. "Hey, guys, come on in." and stepped aside to let them in.

"Hey, Sam, Liz," said Morgan, grinning as he handed them the bag and coffee. "How're things goin'?"

"Pretty well, considering," Sam answered, nodding to the cast on his right hand. "Despite what they show in movies, zombies are _crazy_ strong."

"Zombies?" Emily repeated, raising her eyebrows.

Hotch chuckled. "Dean, Sam, Liz, meet Emily Prentiss. Emily, these are the Winchesters: Dean, Liz, and Sam, who is the youngest despite his size," he said, doing the introductions, which lead to the shaking of hands and a few hugs.

"So, you're hunters," Emily commented as Sam passed around fresh doughnuts and the coffee while they all either sat at the table or on the two beds. "Hotch and Morgan told me about what you do, but I'm having a hard time believing it."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, it can unbelievable, Emily, but it's true…except for Big Foot…he isn't real."

"I'll take your word for it," said Emily.

"So, have you guys talked with Scott Carey yet?" Morgan asked.

Sam shook his head. "Not yet, but we'll be doing it soon…hopefully."

"Well, we're here to help, so tell us about this other case, and we'll see what we can do," Hotch offered.

* * *

Two hours, and five cups of bad motel coffee, later, Liz told the three feds about her first solo hunt, and finally revealed to Sam why one of the Menae managed to escape, even though she'd killed the first two.

* * *

_`"'John and Liz broke into the flower shop, made their way through the greenhouse, which wasn't easy with all of the enchanted Tiger Lotus in there, and found the door to the basement; once in the basement, they searched the area until they found an part of the wall that was a different color from the rest.'_

_`"'They managed to open it, finding a freshly made tunnel, and carefully explored it; after walking several miles, with the only light coming from their flashlights, they reached a second entrance with a wooden door. Carefully they opened the door and slipped into a massive stone room that had a dirt floor, and nearly everything was covered with white silk hangings.'_

_`"'There was also stone tables that were loaded with platters of golden-colored objects that was most likely ambrosia, goblets of a golden liquid that was most likely nectar, altars, and three big piles of white silk pillows in one large alcove. John and Liz hid behind some of the hangings as two women entered the room.'_

_`"'Both of them were tall and beautiful; the one on the left was black with long black hair with silvery highlights, dark brown eyes, barefooted, and wore a white dress that went down to her ankles and a silver pendent with a beautiful off-white stone in the center. The woman on the right was tall with ivory white skin, long silver blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, bare-footed, and wore only a long white dress that went down to her ankles and a silver pendent with a beautiful off-white stone in the center.'_

_`"'They went to one of the tables and were quietly talking among themselves in ancient Greek as they ate some of the ambrosia and drank some of the nectar, preparing themselves to feed on the life force of the children, and were also waiting for their sister to arrive.'_

_`"'I'll keep an eye on them," John whispered to Liz, "and you go locate the other moonstones and get rid of them before the third sister arrives.'_

_`"'Yes, sir," Liz responded and quietly made her way around the room, locating two of the three moonstones, which were embedded in the stone walls; working quickly and quietly, she managed to remove them from the walls, and sealed them into a bronze box. Liz was on the opposite side of the room, searching for the last moonstone when she saw Dean sneak into the room, joining their dad. 'Dean! What's _he_ doing here?! Where's Sam?!'_

_`"'At that _exact_ moment, the third sister appeared: she was also tall and was Hispanic with long silvery brown hair, barefooted, and wore the same white dress and the same silver pendent with the same off-white stone in the center; however, she was carrying a limp figure in her arms, and Liz felt her heart drop when she realized it was Sam. 'No…'_

_`"'What do you have there, Eva?" one of the sisters asked, joining her.'_

_`"'I found him sleeping in a car parked in front of the flower shop, Galene, Kori," Eva answered, cradling Sam's sleeping form, his head resting on her shoulder. "Isn't he the _sweetest_ thing?'_

_`"'Yes, he is," Galene cooed, reaching out and brushing some of Sam's hair off his forehead. "Let's keep him forever.' And both she and Kori reached out to place their hands on his head.'_

_`"'Leave him alone!" Dean yelled as he sprang out into the center of the room, only to have Kori stop him in his tracks by grabbing his throat. "Oh, look here, sisters, a guest.'_

_`"'Both Eva and Galene giggled. "Oh, he does look yummy. Put him to sleep so that we can feed on him, Kori.'_

_`"'With _great_ pleasure," Kori said as she fixed her gaze on Dean's face, and gently smiled. "Look into my eyes, dear, look deeply.'_

_`"'Galene giggled again while Eva placed Sam on one of the pillow piles, and turned around, just in time to have her pendent shattered by the tip of Liz's spear, and she shrieked as her vessel dissolved into dust and her spirit flew around the room, trying to find her moonstone.'_

_`"'Eva hissed and charged after Liz, who swung the spear around, destroying her pendent, too; she also shrieked as her vessel dissolved into dust, resulting in her spirit joining her sister in a futile search. Liz then faced Kori, who released a dazed Dean, and hissed as she advanced, the spear at the ready.'_

_`"'Kori glared at the female hunter and watched helplessly as her two sisters finally faded away into nothingness. "I _don't_ know who you are," she hissed as her pendent began glowing. "But I will have my revenge when we met next, bitch." And disappeared before Liz could stop her.'_

_`"'Damn it!" Liz cursed, dropping the spear and running over to Sam, who was slowly waking up while John went to check on Dean. "Sammy…Sammy, are you all right?'_

_`"'How did I end up here?" Sam asked, confused as Liz helped him off the pillows. "Are those strange women gone?'_

_`"'Yes…yes they are, Sammy. They're gone.'"`_

* * *

"…the one called Kori escaped, resulting in the death of thirty kids, while the other sixty kids, including the two shop owners and their assistants all survived, making full recoveries," Liz finished, her brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

No one said anything for a few seconds, but then Emily stood and went over to Liz, and put an arm around the younger woman's shoulders. "Hey, you did everything that you could, Liz, and you'll have another chance soon to finish what you stated."

Liz gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Emily."

"Okay, we have two jobs to work on," Hotch said, taking charge. "Finding Scott Carey and warning him about Azazel's plans, and keeping this Menae from killing a whole lot of children. Liz, since you're familiar with the Menae, I think you and Emily should go to the hospital and see what you can find out concerning the condition of the children; the rest of us will seek out Scott and warn him before Sam's vision can come true."

The others agree to this, and worked out a plan.

* * *

Later that same day, Dr. Waxler left his office to go out for lunch, locking the door behind him; the moment that he was gone, Gordon slipped out of a nearby empty office, went to the door, and quietly picked the lock.

* * *

Once inside, he went over to the filing cabinet and began going through the files; his contacts had told him that there was a strong possibility that there would be someone like Sam living in the area, and that the most likely person was a guy named Scott Carey.

Gordon soon found the file of Scott Carey; grinning, he went to the nearby copy machine, made copies of everything inside the file, and was putting it back when he noticed a small stack of cassette tapes, with the top one having the name of Scott on it. Shutting the filing cabinet, he snatched up the tape, and quickly left the office.

* * *

Ava drove into Lafayette and was questioning her sanity as she stopped for a red light. _'I _can't_ believe that I'm doing this!'_

She couldn't get the nightmare she'd had about Scott's death out of her mind, and it'd been affecting her concentration at her job; Ava finally decided that she would track this Scott guy down, warned him, and then return home to Peoria, Illinois and marry Brady. When the light turned green, she drove until she found a place to park, and pulled out her phone.

Ava pulled up the phone directory online and began checking to see how many Carey's were listed, and was thrilled to find just one._ 'Eli Carey must Scott's father.'_ Setting her phone in her purse, she typed the address into her GPS unit, and drove back onto the street.

* * *

Liz, wearing one of her business outfits, and Emily took the SUV and drove to the local hospital; once there, they spoke to the attending physician on duty about the condition of those affected.

"It's the strangest thing," Dr. Amend told them in a weary tone. "They're all perfectly healthy and yet they won't wake up, no matter what we try."

Liz looked through the window at the double rows of beds, which half were filled with sleeping children between the ages of three and twelve._ 'If Kori follows the usual pattern, then they'll be needing more beds, but I'll stop her before that can happen.'_ And then she sneezed when a nurse, carrying a vase of familiar white flowers, walked passed.

"Are you okay, miss?" Dr. Amend asked.

Liz sniffed and blew her nose. "I'll be fine, I'm just allergic to Tiger Lotus is all."

Dr. Amend nodded and instructed the nurse to put the flowers somewhere else. "Yes, there are a few people in town who are also allergic to those flowers, and they're the only ones who won't buy them from the new flower shop."

"Well, thank you for your time, Dr. Amend," Emily said politely. "If you can think of anything else that might help, just call me at this number." And she handed him a white card that had her cell number on it. "And for the sake of the families, I hope those who have been affected will be waking up soon."

* * *

As the two women left the hospital, Emily glanced at Liz, who was lost in thought. "This case is really eating you up isn't it?"

Liz started and then rolled her eyes. "Oh god, are you profiling me?"

"No, just making a remark."

Liz chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it is…as Sam pointed out once, it's rare for me to carry guilt like this, but I _need_ to stop Kori before she can drain the life force out of those kids, and the sooner the better for everyone."

"Well, let's rejoin the others and talk with Scott," Emily suggested, "and then we can go and raid that flower shop."

"Ok."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gordon was looking through the paperwork he had on Scott Carey; he was holed up in an abandoned house located on the outskirts of the town, and he was now listening to the cassette tape.

_`"__It started a little over a year ago,"` _Scott's voice said._ `"Migraines, at first. Then I found I could do…stuff."`_

_`"What do you mean, do stuff?"`_ Dr. Waxler asked.

_`"I have this ability,"`_ Scott explained reluctantly. _`"When I touch something, I can electrocute it if I want__."`_

_`"__How do you know?"`_

_`"I did it to the neighbor's cat,"`_ Scott responded._ `"Its insides fried up like a hamburger…you don't believe me."`_

_`"I believe that you believe it,"`_ Dr. Waxler told him honestly.

_`"Then here. Wanna shake on it?"`_ he offered.

_`"Why would you want to kill the neighbor's cat?"`_ Dr. Waxler asked.

_`"I don't,"`_ he complained. _`"He wants me to, and he doesn't want me to stop there."`_

_`"Who?"`_ Dr. Waxler inquired.

_`"The yellow-eyed man,"`_ Scott answered. _`"He comes to me in my dreams. Tells me to do things, awful things. But I tell him no, no, I don't want to!"`_

_`"What else does the yellow-eyed man tell you?"`_

_`"He…he has plans for me."`_

"_What kind of plans__?"`_ Dr. Waxler asked._ `"__What else does the yellow-eyed man say?"`_

_`"He has plans for me,"`_ Scott answered. _`"He says there's a war coming. That people like me, we're going to be the soldiers. Everything's about to change__."`_

'_That's certainly true for you, Scott,'_ Gordon thought as the recording ended._ `'I don't know about this "yellow-eyed man" that you mentioned, but I'm gonna make sure that you don't kill anyone else…anyone _human_ that is.'_

* * *

Scott was checking the mailbox when the Impala pulled up, and he watched as four men got out once the engine stopped.

"Hi, are you Scott Carey?" the tallest man asked.

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Yeah…and you are?"

"My name is Sam Winchester," Sam said. "This is my brother Dean, and two of our friends from the FBI, Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan. We…we need to talk to you about the changes that you're going through."

Scott looked at them warily. "What do you know about the changes that I'm going through?"

Sam sighed. "I know, 'cause I've been going through the same changes, Scott," he explained. "And I know about the yellow-eyed man that's been invading your dreams, too, and I…we want to help."

Scott stared at them for a few seconds, obviously trying to decide whether to trust them or not, and then nodded. "All right, come inside, 'cause I got a feeling that my dad will need to hear about this, too."

Sam was relieved. "Thanks." And they followed Scott inside.

* * *

A few hours later, Emily pulled up behind the Impala, and both she and Liz got out of the SUV; they were heading up the walkway, when Emily suddenly stopped and got her gun out.

"What is it?" Liz asked, pulling her own gun out.

"I think I saw someone lurking near the garage," Emily said quietly, and they both moved toward the area; pressing themselves against the wall, she nodded to Liz, and then they both jumped out, scaring the person near the corner.

"Freeze! FBI!"

Ava screamed, and promptly tripped over a rake. "Don't shoot! I'm unarmed!"

"Who are you?" Liz asked as the front door banged open, and Dean and Morgan both ran out while Hotch and Sam stayed near the doorway with Scott and his father, Eli.

Ava swallowed. "My – my name is…my name is Ava Wilson," she answered, "and I'm here to warn Scott Carey, who is in danger."

The quartet exchanged a look and then all except Morgan put their guns away; Dean walked forward and held out his hand to the terrified woman.

"Here, I think you should come inside with us."

Ava didn't look convinced, but she did accept his hand; once she was standing again, and had dusted off her pants, they all went inside.

* * *

Soon, Ava was inside the house and was pacing, talking somewhat frantically.

"Okay, look, I know how all this sounds, but I am _not_ insane and I am _not_ on drugs," she said quickly. "Okay? I am normal, and this is way, _way_ off the map for me."

"All right, all right, just, just calm down. Okay?" Sam requested. "What's your name?"

"Ava."

"Ava?" Sam repeated.

Ava nodded. "Ava Wilson."

"Ava, I'm Sam Winchester, all right?" Sam said slowly. "You've already meet my brother Dean and my sister Liz; these are some of our friends from the FBI, Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, and Emily Prentiss. Now, you were telling us about these dreams of yours?

"Uh, yeah, uh, okay, about a year ago I started having these, like, headaches, and just, nightmares, I guess," Ava explained. "And I really didn't think much of it until I had this one dream where I saw this guy blow his own brains out with a gun."

A chill went down Sam's spine. "When was this?"

Ava shrugged. "Uh, about a year ago. But, anyway, a couple of days later, I found this."

She pulled out a newspaper clipping and handed it to Sam; it read "LOCAL MAN COMMITS SUICIDE", and next to it was a picture of Max Miller. Sam returned the clipping.

"I saw this guy die, _days_ before it happened," Ava explained. "I don't know why, I don't know, it's just for some reason, my dreams are coming true. And last night I had another one."

Sam nodded, suspecting what her dream had been about. "Okay."

"About you," Ava told Scott, who was sitting on the couch with his dad. "I saw you die."

Scott swallowed. "You saw me die?"

Ava nodded. "Yeah, I saw someone stab you to death in a parking lot, and I…I Googled the name of gas station located near the lot, and it was real, and so I just thought that I should warn you."

"I don't believe this," Scott groaned, feeling a headache developing.

Ava sighed. "Oh, oh, of course you don't. You think I'm a total nut-job."

"No we don't," Morgan told her, convincing her to sit down in a chair. "Actually, with you here, it'll make this work out a whole lot better."

"What do you mean?" Ava asked, confused.

"Ava, there's a reason you had a dream about Scott," Sam told her. "'cause I have visions, and Scott here, he can electrocute something with a touch of his hand if he wants to. All three of us are psychics, and we're all connected."

Ava laughed. "Okay, so, you're nuts. That's great."

"No one here is nuts, Ava," Liz corrected. "Sam's tellin' you the truth. Now did your mother happen to die in a house fire?"

Ava shook her head. "No, my mother lives in Palm Beach!"

Sam was partly relieved and partly disappointed. "So you don't fit the pattern either."

Ava frowned at him in confusion. "What pattern? _What_ are you talking about?"

Dean sighed. "Well, it's a long story, but it pretty much goes like this…"

* * *

Five hours later, Eli, Scott, and Ava were staring at both the Winchesters and the three feds in shock.

"Let me get this straight," Scott said, recovering his voice. "That yellow-eyed man that's been invading my dream is _actually_ a demon? A demon named Azazel? And he was responsible for my mom's death when I was six months old?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. The same thing happened to my mom and the moms of two others. However, Ava's proof that not all had nursery fires."

Eli shook his head. "And all this time, I'd convinced myself that the cause of the fire had something to do with the wiring and that I didn't seen her pinned to the ceiling. But why this Azazel doing this? Why?"

"We're not really sure," Hotch admitted. "Only that the plans he mentioned to you are real, Scott, but we're hoping to locate the other children that he'd visited during that time frame, and warn them about what Azazel has planned."

Scott frowned. "Well, then it's a good thing that I've been refusing that creep."

"Yeah it is," Sam agreed.

Just then, Morgan's phone rang and he answered it. "Hey, baby girl," he said cheerfully and then frowned. "You sure? I've got the others here and I'll put you on speaker." He then clicked a button. "It's Garcia, guys, and she had some bad news. Go ahead."

_`"I hope you're all sitting down, guys,"` _said Penelope grimly_. `"I just learned about a dead body found in __Louisiana…a sixteen-year-old girl named Jennifer Wilcox, who went missing four years ago with only her backpack and some sulfur being found by the cops. Her, um, her body was found tied to a chair located in the middle of a Devil's trap.__"`_

"Sounds like an exorcism that didn't end well," Dean remarked.

_`"It gets worse,"`_ Penelope informed them._ `"Apparently Jennifer's body was tortured, and the prints they found matched that of Gordon Walker. Also, I was checking the traffic cameras in the town you're currently in, and I spotted his car."`_

"Gordon Walker?" Dean repeated, exchanging a panicked look with Liz and Sam. "You sure?"

_`"Positive."`_

The Winchesters exchanged concerned looks, recalling their last encounter with Gordon in Red Lodge, Montana. This _wasn't_ a good sign.

* * *

A/N: First the Menae and now Gordon Walker. The Winchesters just can't catch a break, can they? R&amp;R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: A LEAP OF FAITH

Supernatural: Hunted

A/N: Hey, so instead of posting this tomorrow like I normally do, I'm posting it tonight since I'll be busy tomorrow training for a new job.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: A LEAP OF FAITH**

"_For whatsoever is born of God overcometh the world: and this is the victory that overcometh the world, __even__ our faith__."_

_1 John 5: 4_

"Who is this Gordon guy?" Scott asked, confused by the Winchester's reactions.

"He's a hunter who has some _serious_ issues," Dean answered; now wishing that he'd killed the jerk instead of just tying him up.

"Is it possible that he could be in the area to deal with the Menae?" Hotch asked.

Liz shook her head. "I doubt it, most hunters know that it's best to leave the Menae to women, who've had the training and the weaponry."

_`"Do you think he's in town because of Scott?"`_ Penelope asked, worried.

Now the Winchesters were _really_ worried; they've been _very_ careful of whom they talked to about the demon blood, Azazel's plans, and the special children when they were at the roadhouse.

"I'm gonna call Ellen," Dean said seriously as he pulled out his cell-phone. "I doubt she told anyone, but better safe than sorry."

* * *

At the roadhouse, Ellen was busy with customers when the phone rang; excusing herself, she went to answer it. "Harville's Roadhouse. Ellen speaking."

_`"Ellen, it's Dean."`_

"Hey, Dean," Ellen said with a slight smile. "You kids find Scott Casey okay?"

_`"Yeah, we're with him right now, along with another psychic gal named Ava Wilson, who also has visions like Sam,"`_ Dean answered._ `"But we have another problem… Gordon's in town, and we're worried that he might know about Scott and Sam."`_ And he quickly told her about the argument they'd had back in Red Lodge, and what Gordon had most likely overheard.

Ellen sighed and glanced warily at some of the hunters sitting at the counter before hiding behind a pillar. "That _is_ serious, Dean," she agreed. "But I _promise_ you that neither Ash, Jo, nor I told _anyone_ about Sam or the other psychic people that you're all looking for. In fact, after the incident with those veggie vampires, I spread the word about what Gordon was doin' and the majority of the hunter community are avoiding him; however, there's a minority who do pass through here and might've heard something. Look, hell, I could name twelve of them right now that are capable of putting this together, and are good friends with Gordon."

_`"I understand, Ellen,"`_ Dean said reassuringly._ `"I'm just makin' sure is all, I'm not accusing anyone."`_

"I know, sweetie, just be careful," Ellen told him, and hung up after getting a promise from Dean that they would be._ 'God, I hope that they can stop Gordon before he can hurt, or worse, _kill_ anyone.'_

* * *

"So what did Ellen say?" Sam asked after Dean closed his phone.

Dean shrugged. "She says that it's possible that someone might've overheard somethin' during those times we were there, talkin' with Ash, and they're possibly friends with Gordon; turns out most of the hunter community are avoiding Gordon after the vampire incident."

"So what do we do?" Emily asked. "I mean…there's that Menae lurking around, going after children, and now there's a rogue hunter possibly out to harm Sam, Scott, and Ava."

"Whoa, _wait_ a minute," Ava protested, standing up. "I only came here to warn Scott about some nut-job wanting to kill him, and I've done that; so you know what? Screw you, guys. Okay? Because I'm a secretary from Peoria and I'm not part of _anything_! Okay? Do you see this?" she held up her left hand, which had an engagement ring on it. "I am getting married in eight weeks. I am supposed to be at home addressing invitations, which I am _way_ behind on, by the way. But instead, I drove out here to save your weirdo ass. But if you just want to stay here and die, fine. Me? I'm due back on Planet Earth."

She grabbed her bag and turned to go, but Morgan stopped her.

"Listen, Ava," he said calmly, "I know that this is probably sounding crazy to you right now, and believe me, I _used_ to be skeptical, too; but if we're right, then if Gordon finds out about your ability, he'll go after you, no matter where you live. But if you stay here, then we can protect you."

Ava didn't look convinced, but she agreed and sat back down. "Okay."

"So, what should we do, Hotch?" Emily asked.

Hotch thought for a few seconds, mulling over what they knew. "Liz, how long would it take you to take out the Menae?"

Liz shrugged. "Not very long. I'll have to stop by the motel to get what I need, but after that, I just have to sneak into the flower shop, find the hidden room connected to the basement, and then destroy both moonstones."

"Are you talking about the new flower shop that opened five weeks ago?" Eli asked, and Liz nodded. "I oversaw the construction of that place, and I think I still have the blueprints." He then hurried out of the living room; a few minutes later, he returned with a rolled up blueprint under one arm.

The others gathered around the small table as Eli spread it out, using several items to hold the corners in place, and pointed out a certain area. "Before it opened as a flower shop, I was told that it was going to be an antique shop with a cellar that has a side opening," he explained.

"In other words, I won't have to go through the greenhouse with those blasted flowers," Liz said, relieved.

"Exactly."

"All right," said Hotch, a plan forming in his mind. "Liz, you, Dean, and Emily will go back to the motel to get what you need; then, you'll go to the flower shop, deal with the Menae, and then come right back here, where the rest of us will be waiting to look after Sam, Scott, and Ava."

"We'll be back before you know it," Liz promised, and the trio headed out the front door.

* * *

At the Blue Rose motel, Emily was waiting in the SUV and Liz and Dean went inside the room; while Dean packed his bag, Liz quickly changed clothes and was packing her own bag when she suddenly sneezed, dropping the bronze box.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Liz shook her head as she sneezed again and groped around until she picked up the box. "No-" she sneezed again. "No…I – I think those flowers are – in the room again!"

Dean quickly cocked his gun and looked around the room, spotting a vase containing the lotus flowers sitting on the counter. "Damn it! Liz, get out of here!" and shoved her toward the door when the flowers began glowing and the fine white mist began flowing from them.

However, the door was locked and refused to open as both Liz, who was still sneezing, and Dean pounded on it and struggled with the lock, and soon they could hear Emily shouting and pounding on the door from the outside; as the mist encircled their feet, Dean discovered that he was having a _really_ hard time staying awake, and felt his legs give away.

"Dean!" Liz tired to grab her twin, but he slid to the floor, unconscious, and the mist hid him from view as it placed him in a deep sleep. "No…" having troubles breathing now, she weakly coughed as her own legs gave out, and she collapsed against the door, barely able to keep her eyes open.

At that moment, a small orb of moonlight appeared in the room, and floated before the young woman for several seconds, entrancing her; it then transformed into Kori, who smiled down at the female Winchester, who was now struggling to grip her spear, which was lying nearby.

"Don't try resisting," Kori recommended as she strolled forward silently, the mist rising higher so that it was up to Liz's chest. "Just relax, Elizabeth."

Liz panicked when the Menae spoke her name and struggled to remain awake as she groped around for the spear. "Stay – stay away!"

Kori continued smiling as she knelt down, her pendent glowing brightly, reached out and gently touched Liz's face as her hand began glowing. "Go to sleep, Elizabeth," she cooed, gently stroking the young woman's face. "Go to sleep."

Liz sighed as her eyes slid shut, and she gave in to the sleep spell, wheezing slightly.

Beaming with success, Kori pulled Liz close to her, so that the young woman's head was resting against her shoulder, reached into the mist with her other hand, and pulled Dean into a sitting position, his chin resting on his chest; her pendent flashed brightly, and they all disappeared, the flowers and the mist included.

* * *

When Emily saw the white glow in the room appear through the window before the drapes suddenly shut, along with both Liz and Dean pounding on the door; she quickly got out of the SUV and ran to the door, trying to get it open. "Liz! Dean! Open the door!"

After a few seconds, the pounding stopped, and then the white glow vanished from the window. Cursing, Emily tried the door again, and was surprised when it opened easily; pulling out her gun, she warily entered the room, and her heart sank when she found it empty, save for Liz and Dean's packs, which were lying on the floor, along with the bronze box and the bronze tipped spear.

"Damn it."

Thinking quickly, Emily grabbed the items, hurried out of the motel room, locking the door behind her, and tossed them into the front seat of the SUV; climbing in and buckling up, she gunned the engine, and tore out of the parking lot, heading for the flower shop.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Casey house, Sam went upstairs with Scott, who showed him his bedroom; it was a typical bedroom, containing a bare bed with a sleeping bag, some bookshelves covered in books and cassette tapes. On the bedside table he saw several bottles of pills, prescribed by Dr. George Waxler.

"Do those meds work?" Sam asked.

Scott shrugged. "Not really, but they're the best that Dr. Waxler can do." He then lead Sam to his closet, where he shoved aside his clothes to reveal a collage of yellow eyes cut out of photos or magazines, glued to the wall. "Creepy, isn't it?"

Sam shrugged. "Sort of, but if it helps you deal with Azazel…go for it."

Scott chuckled. "Man, and here I thought I was going crazy."

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first, too," Sam agreed, "but you're doing a good job in refusing to do what it is that Azazel wants you to do, so just keep it up."

"I will."

* * *

Liz groaned when she regained consciousness, and could barely breath; she was vaguely aware of being tied up against something hard, and that she was in a large space, which she couldn't see clearly because of her eyes being blurry. When she heard the quiet whisper of fabric moving, she tensed when a white figure knelt down in front of her, and tried to turn her head away when the figure touched her face.

"Easy there," the figure said softly, turning her head back, and pressed something cold and silver to her lips. "Drink."

Liz didn't want to, but she reluctantly opened her mouth slightly, and sipped down something that tasted like honey and swallowed._ 'Oh god…is she feeding me nectar?'_ and when her eyes and breathing cleared because of the nectar, she shrank back when she found Kori in front of her, holding the goblet. "You just gave me, _nectar_?!"

Kori smiled. "Yes, just like this vessel over a hundred years ago; she too was allergic to the lotus flowers."

Liz glared at her. "You're no better than the demons…taking over peoples' meat suits."

"My sisters and I are _nothing_ like those filthy demons," Kori tsked as she stood and went to the table holding the ambrosia and the nectar, revealing that Dean was tied to another pillar, and was still unconscious. "We do to our chosen vessels the same thing we do to the children we put to sleep; we gently drain away their life force as they sleep forever and then use their forms, preserving them perfectly."

"Oh shoot me now," Liz groaned. "I'll admit, that's more humane, but it's still wrong. You're taking away the lives of innocent children, causing harm to their families."

Kori's smile turned sad. "True, but with what's to come, my sisters and I are also doing them a favor." And she started moving toward Dean.

Now Liz was confused. "What're you talking about? What's coming?"

Kori sighed, stopped, and faced her. "A great darkness that I cannot speak of, but it involves your family, Elizabeth, and I intend to spare you all the suffering that'll come with it. In ten years, I'll give a painless death to those in the hospital and your brother here, I will then do the same for your other brother, and I'll take you with me to my family, and you will be placed in an eternal sleep and become a vessel for one of my remaining sisters."

Liz felt the blood drain from her face as Kori went over to Dean. "You're insane!"

Kori ignored her, sat down next to Dean, and untied the silk ropes; she then laid Dean on the floor, set his head on her lap, and smiled when his green eyes fluttered open. "Hello, handsome," she said and gently stroke his face, her pendent and her hand glowing softly. "Look deeply into my eyes, Dean, look deeply and listen to my voice only."

"Dean, don't!" Liz shouted, struggling against the ropes. "Don't listen to her! Leave him alone!"

But it was too late, Dean did as the Menae instructed, unable to hear his sister's voice; Kori smiled in a triumphant manner as Dean's eyes glazed over. "Yes, look deeply, Dean. Now you will go to sleep," she instructed, gently brushing her hand over his eyelids, which grew heavier each time she did it. "Sleep deeply and peacefully. A deep peaceful sleep filled with wonderful dreams, no pain, and no suffering. Sleep…" and Dean's eyes slid shut as he sighed, slipping into a deep, deep sleep.

"No!" Liz cried as the Menae placed her hand over his eyelids to ensure that he was completely under the spell and was slowly descending into an eternal sleep. "Dean!"

* * *

Emily pulled up a few blocks from the flower shop and considered calling for backup; however, she decided against it since they didn't know where Gordon was currently, she grabbed the bags, the box, and the spear as she got out of the SUV.

Making sure that she had her gun, she quietly made her way over to the side of the flower shop and found the doors to the cellar; quietly opening them, Emily made her way down the stairs and turned on her flashlight. She checked the walls until she found an off-colored section; carefully pushing it aside, she made her way down the connecting tunnel until she reached the room.

Emily was momentarily distracted by the room and then she saw what was going on; Liz was tied to a pillar and was screaming at a blonde woman that she suspected to be the Menae named Kori, who had Dean's head in her lap._ 'Oh god.'_

* * *

Unaware that there was someone else in the room with them, Kori gently placed Dean's head on a silk pillow once she felt his life force starting to flow into her, and then walked over to Liz, who was furious.

"I'm _so_ gonna kill you!" she vowed.

"Not without your spear, you won't," Kori said, brushing aside some of Liz's hair, making her cringe. "Now, I'm going to feed you some ambrosia and nectar to start the process before you go back to sleep and I settle down to drain all of this wonderful life force."

Emily waited until Kori went to the table and then she slipped behind the pillar, pulled out a knife, and began slicing the ropes, alerting Liz, who kept quiet and still so that the Menae wouldn't notice anything; once the last of the ropes were sliced, Emily gave Liz the spear, and then pressed her back against the pillar when Kori came back with a plate filled with ambrosia and a goblet filled with nectar.

"Here we go," Kori said, kneeling down and setting the two items on the floor; she then picked up a piece of ambrosia and started to place it in Liz's mouth. "Time to eat."

"Like _hell_ it is!" and Liz promptly head-butted the Menae, sending her sprawling across the floor, knocking over the plate and the goblet, and both the ambrosia and nectar turned into a mess on the floor; she then sprang to her feet, the bronze-tipped spear in her hands. "This ends _tonight_."

Kori hissed as she leapt to her feet, her blue eyes were wild and her teeth were bare. "You're going to _regret_ that, Elizabeth!"

"It's Liz!" Liz hissed as she plunged the spear into Kori's pendent, shattering it instantly.

"_No_!" Kori shrieked as her body dissolved into dust and her spirit flew around the room and Dean suddenly woke up, no longer under the spell.

"Emily!" Liz shouted, keeping an eye on the Menae. "Have you found the second moonstone?"

"No," Emily answered, looking around franticly. "I can't find it!"

Dean groggily sat up and noticed something glowing on the wall next to him. "There!"

Liz also saw the glowing stone and how close the Menae was to it, but before she could throw the spear-

_BANG!_

Both Liz and Dean jumped as a shot rang out, shattering the moonstone, and leaving the Menae with no way to escape; Emily joined them, her gun in her hand, as they watched the wailing spirit fly around a few more times before fading away completely, taking everything in the room with it.

"Okay, I'm _finally_ convinced," Emily declared, and both Liz and Dean wearily chuckled. "Let's get out of here."

"Agreed."

* * *

A/N: And another Menae goes bye-bye! R&amp;R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: YOU'RE UNDER ARREST

Supernatural: Hunted

A/N: Greetings! So, here's the next chapter and there will be one more chapter after this; just one hint of what will happen in this chapter, Gordon is up against both the Winchesters _and_ the BAU.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST."**

"_And Joseph's master took him, and put him into the prison, a place where the king's prisoners __were__ bound: and he was there in the prison__."_

_Genesis 39: 20_

At the Carey house, Sam, Scott, and Ava were sitting in the living room, talking quietly, Eli was in the kitchen, and both Hotch and Morgan were also in the living room to make sure that nothing happen to the three young adults and were waiting for word on whether Liz, Dean, and Emily were successful in eliminating the Menae.

Morgan was peering out the front window as the sun set, making sure that no one was trying to sneak up on the house, when Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner."

_`"Hey, Hotch, it's Emily,"`_ said Emily, who was sounding weary._ `"There's now one less Menae in the world."`_

"That's good to hear," Hotch said, relieved. "Are you three all right?"

_`"Well, we had a close call earlier,"`_ Emily admitted,_ `"but it worked out in the end… how are things on your end?"`_

"Quiet," Hotch answered. "So far there's been-"

"Get down!" Morgan shouted, tackling Hotch just as the window shattered when it was hit with a bullet. Sam dove to the floor with both Ava and Scott, shielding their bodies with his; meanwhile in the kitchen, Eli dove under the kitchen table.

"Get down!"

"Oh my god!"

* * *

Across the street, Gordon was on a rooftop across the street with a sniper rifle; he continued to take aim and fired at the living room.

* * *

_`"Hotch!"`_ Emily shouted._ `"Hotch! What's going on? Hotch?!"`_

"We're being shot at!" Hotch reported as he and Morgan crawled over to either side of the damaged window as more shots rang out, destroying several lamps in the room, and tearing apart the couch. "We're pinned down!"

Morgan took a quick peek and cursed as more shots rang out. "It's Gordon! He's positioned on the roof of a house across the street!"

"That's the Powell house!" Scott informed them. "The family moved out two months ago!"

Everyone cringed when more shots slammed into the room, destroying more stuff.

_`"Hotch! We're on our way!"`_

* * *

"What're we gonna do?" Liz asked, worried for the safety of both Sam and their friends.

"There's a road that goes _directly_ behind the house that Gordon's using," Emily told them, typing directions into the GPS. "If we use that, then we can get at him from behind."

"Emily," Dean said, leaning forward. "Gordon's a hunter and sneaking up on him _won't_ be easy, and even if we do catch him, I don't know if we'll be able to contain him."

Liz frowned and then got an idea. "Leave that to me, Dean; I've got an idea." And got her phone out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gordon was about to take another shot-

"Gordon!"

Dean suddenly jumped the older man from behind, tussling over the rifle, and then both of them rolled off the roof and into the bushes below.

"You do that to my brother, I'll kill you!" Dean shouted as he kicked Gordon out of the bushes and onto the front lawn, tossing the rifle as far away as he could before continuing after the black man, who was struggling to his feet.

"Dean, wait-" Gordon began, clutching a knife in his hand now, but then froze when Emily stepped out of the shadows, her gun covering him as both Hotch and Morgan ran out of the house and across the street; a few seconds later, three police cars, sirens blaring, pull into the street and pulled up along the house. Cops emerged, weapons ready.

"Drop your weapon, get down on your knees!" one cop ordered.

"Do it, now!" a second cop shouted.

Gordon scowled as he dropped the knife, raised his hands, and knelt onto the ground; Morgan pulled out a set of handcuffs and promptly cuffed Gordon and patted him down. "Gordon Walker, you're under arrest." He then stepped aside, letting two cops take him to a squad car, just as a report came in about finding Gordon's car, filled with papers that had information about Scott on them, and the weapon rack inside it.

While this was going on, Dean and Liz joined Sam at the front door while Scott, Ava, and Eli remained inside.

"Who called the cops?" Sam asked.

Liz grinned. "Anonymous tip."

"You're a fine upstanding citizen, Liz," Dean declared while Sam laughed, glad that it was over.

* * *

Later at the police station, Gordon was sitting in a interrogation room, his hands handcuffed in front of him with a chain connected to the floor underneath the table, and had a bored expression on his face when the only door to the room opened and Morgan entered, carrying several files in one hand, Hotch directly behind him.

"I don't suppose you're here to let me go," said Gordon as Morgan seated himself across the table, his back to the one-way mirror while Hotch seated himself next to his co-worker, and neither of them answered right away. "I've always heard that feds are tough nuts to crack, and it looks like it's true."

Neither federal agent were amused, but they didn't show it, either.

Gordon watched them both carefully, looking for some clue to what they were thinking, _anything_ that would get him out of the police station without having to use physical force. "So, are we just going to stare at each till hell freezes over or is there some reason for both of you being in here?"

"Do you know why you're in here, Gordon?" Hotch asked calmly, his facial expression completely neutral.

Gordon shrugged. "Well, those cops said something about attempted murder, breaking into private property, and something about being a possible serial killer. Way I see it… it's a bunch of nonsense."

"Gordon, I hardly call shooting up the Carey house and almost killing two federal agents nonsense," Morgan remarked.

Gordon raised his eyebrows. "True, I probably would've rethought my plan, but there were two, maybe three, _dangerous_ threats in that house that needed to be eliminated."

Now Morgan raised _his_ eyebrows. "Hm, tell me something, Gordon, were _these_ people threats, too?" he asked, opening one of the folders and spread half dozen photos in front of the hunter, all of them having been tortured in some form before dying or being killed.

Gordon looked at the photos for a moment, and looked back at them. "Each was possessed by a demon, and I got rid of the filthy things…but somehow I think you already know that."

"On that point you're right," Hotch agreed. "We're friends with the Winchesters and we have had some experience with exorcising demons from the people they're possessing, although the majority of those people survived the process, while the people you freed didn't, and that's mainly due to the torture that you put their bodies through first."

Gordon smirked. "I'd heard that the Winchesters had befriended some government people, and yet…" he leaned forward slightly to look them both in the eyes. "I have to wonder just how well do you really know the Winchesters? Or should I say how well do you know _Sam_ Winchester?"

"We know them a lot better than you do," Morgan stated. "But why don't you humor us, Gordon. Tell us what _you_ know."

Gordon chuckled. "I might as well, and maybe you'll understand why things like Sam and Scott need to be eliminated. See, I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana. Teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon. But between all the jabbering and the head spinning, the damn thing muttered something. About a coming war. And I don't think it meant to, it just kind of slipped out. But it was too late. Peaked my interest. And you can really make a demon talk, if you got the right tools."

"The police down there found the girl's body," Morgan told him, his tone cold. "Her name was Jennifer Wilcox, and she was just sixteen years old."

Gordon shrugged. "Odds are she probably wouldn't have survived the exorcism itself even if I hadn't tortured the demon. Anyway. This demon tells me there are soldiers to fight in this coming war. Humans…fighting on hell's side. You believe that? I mean, they're psychics, so they're not exactly pure humans, but still. What kind of worthless scumbag have you got to be to turn against your own race?" he watched their expressions careful and frowned when he didn't see anything that he could use. "But you know the biggest kick in the ass? This demon said I knew one of them. Our very own Sammy Winchester."

"I expect you're hoping we'd be shock by all of this and agree with you," said Hotch, his arms folded now. "However, we're aware of all of that…and as for calling Sam a worthless scumbag who's willing to turn against his own race, he isn't that and neither is Scott; but I have encountered those type before and most of them are either rotting in the ground or are currently rotting in jail, which is what is going to happen to you, too, Gordon."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Gordon asked. "I have my connections and I made damn _sure_ it was true, which is how I found Scott, who has already killed Mr. Tinkles the cat, and will most likely work his way up to humans if he, Sam, and all the others like them aren't stopped first. They're all going to be killers, and they need to be stopped."

Morgan shook his head, chuckling. "Oh man, you're a real jerk you know that, Gordon?" he then leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table surface. "We're profilers, and we've been profiling _you_ ever since the incident in Red Lodge, Montana."

"Is that suppose to scare me?" Gordon asked.

Morgan gave him a bemused smile. "Maybe, but that's up to you. You were born on November 16th, 1971 to Henry and Molly Walker, and you had a one sister, Casey, born four years later; you were a good kid, you went to school, did your schoolwork, had plenty of friends, was on the wrestling team, and you were going to get a scholarship when something unexpected happened."

Hotch took over. "You were eighteen years old and was looking after your sister while your parents were out of the house, when you heard a strange noise coming from your sister's room upstairs; fearing that someone was trying to take Casey, you took your father's gun and ran upstairs. But what you found wasn't a kidnapper, or even a human, you found a vampire bent over your sister; being the good big brother you did everything that you could to keep her safe, but you failed, and your parents blamed you for her disappearance and no one believed you when you insisted that it was a vampire."

"Furious at yourself for being weak, you dropped out of school and ran away from home," said Morgan watching Gordon closely. "You began training, you began learning, and you became a vampire hunter; then one day, you find the vampire that took your sister away and you killed him, and then you find your sister, but she's no longer your sister. So you killed her, too, with no remorse whatsoever, and since then you've been killing _every_ supernatural creature that happens to cross your path."

"And then last year," Hotch said, "you were in Austin, Texas, where you find a nest of vampires living on cattle blood, but you don't care, to you a vampire is a vampire no matter _what_ sort of blood they drink. So you hunt them, killing them one by one until they escape and hide out in Red Lodge, Montana; you go to that town, you find two of the vampires and kill them, and then the Winchesters arrive and you try to brush them off the case until Dean kills a vampire. You hope to convert Dean to your way of thinking, taking advantage of the fact that he's still mourning over the death of their father, and then you listen in when the Winchesters talk about the vampire nest and you overhear about Sam's addiction to demon blood. So, when they stop you from killing those vegetarian vampires and leave you tied up in that farm house, you know you want revenge on them, but that's when you learn that the majority of the hunter community, _knows_ about what you almost did in Red Lodge, and now they're refusing to help you."

"However, there is a small number of hunters who support your way of thinking," Morgan added, "and they're the ones who let you know where Scott Carey is living and that the Winchesters are heading to the same location, and for you, it means killing two people who've had their lives messed up by a demon, and also getting back at the Winchesters, too. But that's not gonna happen, Gordon; not today and not ever, 'cause you're gonna go away for a _long_ time."

Gordon glared at them both. "You're pretty good with that profiling stuff, I'll give you that, but I'm not gonna stay locked up forever, and when I do get out, I'm gonna deal with the Winchesters, all those other _special_ people, and then I'll find a way to deal with you two as well."

"Don't count on it, Gordon," Hotch said coldly. "Earlier tonight, you almost killed _two_ federal officers, and just now you've _threaten_ us, which means the odds of you ever seeing the light of day again have just dropped to zero." And with that, both Hotch and Morgan stood and left the room, leaving Gordon to stew in his own juices.

* * *

A/N: Take that Gordon! Hahahahaha! R&amp;R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: GORDON'S BACKUP PLAN

Supernatural: Hunted

A/N: Here's the final chapter, folks! I hope you've all enjoyed the ride.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: GORDON'S BACKUP PLAN**

"_And he said, Is not he rightly named Jacob? for he hath supplanted me these two times: he took away my birthright; and, behold, now he hath taken away my blessing. And he said, Hast thou not reserved a blessing for me__?"_

_Genesis 27: 36_

The next day was sunny and bright, and Hotch, Morgan, and Emily had good news for Eli, Scott, Ava, and the Winchesters.

"Well, none of you will have to worry about Gordon Walker ever again," Morgan informed them as they gathered outside a local café with cups of coffee and freshly baked doughnuts. "Add everything that happen last night to all of the other charges that'd been piled against him for the past seventeen years…Gordon is goin' away for _ten_ life sentences and no chance of an appeal."

"Heh, I'll drink to that," Dean chuckled as they tapped their coffee cups together before drinking some of the warm liquid. "So, what're you goin' to do now, Scott?"

Scott shrugged. "Get on with my life, help my dad around the house, and maybe get a job…plus wear gloves just to be on the safe side so that I don't accidentally zap someone."

"Good idea," Sam agreed and handed Scott a piece of paper. "That has my cell number on it, and should you have any trouble or get scared, just call me up."

"And here's the number for the local field office," Hotch added, handing the young man a card. "The agents there are instructed to look after both you and Eli on the off-chance that some of Gordon's supporters try to finish what he started. And this is the field office number in Illinois, Ava," he added, handed a card to the young woman, who was ready to head home, back to her life and her boyfriend. "Should you need any help, just call them or the Winchesters, and you'll get that help."

Ava smiled and took the card. "Thanks…this…this has been more crazy than I'd expected, but since that vision didn't come true, it's worth it."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, glad that his vision of Scott dying hadn't come true either.

After talking a bit more, and exchanging more phone numbers, Scott and his dad headed for their car to see about getting their living room fixed up; Ava headed for her car to head home; Hotch, Morgan, and Emily headed for the airport to fly back to Quantico, Virginia, and the Winchesters also headed out for Maryland, so that they could finally locate Father West and have a look around the St. Mary's convent.

* * *

Federal Correctional Complex

Terre Haute, Indiana…

Gordon sat down in the chair and picked up the phone; on the other side of the bulletproof glass, a man with receding blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a brown suit sat down and picked up the phone.

"Kubrick, I'm glad you came," Gordon said, grateful that _one_ of his contacts decided to help him out; apparently the news that he'd been arrested and was now in prison had gotten around faster then he'd expected, and the number of hunters that supported him had gotten even smaller.

_`"You're a good friend and you've saved my life on more than occasion, Gordon,"`_ Kubrick responded; he was an oddity among hunters, and that was partly because he was a bit of an religious fanatic who kept a collection of kitsch religious paintings and statues in his RV, which also had three bumper stickers on the rear end that said: "How would Jesus drive?", "Don't make me come down there - God", and "Bethlehem or Bust"._ `"So, what can I do for you, my friend?"`_

"There's several things that you can do for me, Kubrick," Gordon said, not bothering to use code words since he knew that their conversation was being monitored, and that both it and a picture of Kubrick would be sent to the FBI and the BAU team, along with anyone else that might visit him. "One, I need you to keep track of the Winchesters, 'cause I'm certain that they'll be trying to find the other special people who are just like Sam; two, I need you to deal with Scott Carey in a way that the FBI won't trace it back to you or me; three, I need you to find out who that girl that was with Scott, his father, the Winchesters, and the feds that night, all I know about her is that her first name is Ava; four, I need to get out of here before the government decide to put me on death row instead."

_`"I'll get to work on your requests, Gordon,"`_ Kubrick promised._ `"Although, I'm a bit skeptical about what you told me concerning Sam Winchester. I worked with John Winchester a few times and he was a decent man, and from what I've heard, so is his kids."`_

"Trust me, Kubrick," Gordon said seriously. "Sam Winchester _needs_ to be eliminated, 'cause if he isn't, then a whole lot of innocent people are going to die if he and those other _special_ people aren't stopped.

Kubrick nodded._ `"All right, I'll let you know what I find out, Gordon."`_

"Thanks."

* * *

"The Winchesters are leaving Lafayette, Indiana and it looks like they _might_ be heading for Ilchester, Maryland.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, report back when you know more."

"Yes, sir."

The demon then left the room, and Azazel turned to look out a dirty window, pondering as to what the Winchesters were up to; after the Winchesters had left Bobby Singer's place, it'd been _difficult_ in tracking them…again, and he was worried as to what they were planning on doing if they were heading to Ilchester, Maryland.

'_I'll alert those I have stationed in the area to keep an eye out for the Winchesters,'_ he decided._ 'If they talk with Father West, and he tells them _anything_ about what happen at the convent that day, then I'll have a _big_ problem on my hands that I really don't need right now.'_

* * *

A/N: And cue the end credits! R&amp;R everyone!


End file.
